Fangirl-Vangirl's Book of Ideas
by Zenatyra
Summary: Kadota found a little handwritten book of Erika's beside his seat in the van. It is full of "Ideas" about the people in their lives, and what her shipper's brain thinks they get up to. Purely for inspiration of course. Contains: sexual content, m/m Shizaya, Shinra/Izaya (Izara?), Torture, light F/F, Anrika.
1. Shizaya: Breakable

In the darkness, the room held onto a chill, filled with glints and traces of movement that looked like ice. The man had run in here with murder in his eyes, nothing less, but it had dimmed, and the red haze had lifted as he found he had nothing to throw, wield, or hit. Just seemingly infinite empty space before him. More of the bastard's tricks… he supposed, turning back towards the rectangle of light.

"Shizu-chan, don't tell me you've conceded defeat so easily?" Came the hated voice from everywhere, echoing coldly in the void. He whipped around like a moth on a suddenly illuminated window. The light behind him died. He was in the dark. He threw a punch, thinking he knew where the bastard had to be standing to close that door. He only hit air.

"I didn't know you wanted to die so eagerly." He tried the door. It was… not the same kind of door. A heavy mechanical door with no handholds, where there had been a flimsy wooden, hinged one "I'm glad we have the same aim in mind, Izayaa-kuun" he roared into the void. Seeing Izaya dimly, far away, smiling at him, he charged into the abyss, but Izaya had vanished. Shizuo stopped in his tracks. For a moment he felt fingers brush his neck, too quick for him to react, and then gone. He saw Izaya again, out of the corner of his eye running toward him, Shizuo turned with a round house punch aimed at the vision of the running man, but felt a draft pass his other side, before it too fell into oblivion with Izaya's face.

The laughter was echoing from everywhere, the strength and direction felt like it was enfolding Shizuo. "Nice place you have here, Izaya-kun, cold and dark, matches your soul." He shouted, but heard no echoes. His voice just got swallowed up by the darkness. And twisting in circles to try to catch Izaya, he felt movement above him, below his arms, circling round him, and once, infuriatingly between his legs. Sometimes he felt hands or feet, or breath touch him just briefly, never painfully, but in a way that terrified him. It was utterly unpredictable. Seeing Izaya didn't help. He was never where he should be. The flea. No, the monster, owned the darkness. Shizuo should have known.

"Why thank you. I wasn't expecting you to start making compliments this early in."

"Are you admitting that you can't beat me in a fair fight?" the movement stopped, and light flared for a moment in tiny, blinding dots all around him before being extinguished.

"This is fair. No one forced you to come in here. Picking terrain is part of tactics. Though I know Shizu-chan may not grasp the concept."

Another breeze passed Shizuo and with it wafted a smell, bitter smoke in thin tendrils. "You smell like a church" He snarled "Why"

"It's Ironic." Came the voice again. "And the word is Frankincense. A bit of free information, just for you, Shizu-chan. Consider yourself lucky"

Every time Shizuo's eyes seemed to adjust to the gloom, a sudden light emerged and was extinguished, along with his night vision followed by a new smell. "And there is some sage" "Some rose to balance the bitterness" until Shizuo was nearly choking on them.

Keeping your pride was one thing, but being played with was another. To hell with the bastard's ridiculous idea that leaving would be Shizuo's defeat. He was going to smash a hole in the damn wall and leave. Izaya wasn't worth this.

He tried to move, and couldn't. Something barely sensed had tightened on his wrists, ankles, every joint was suddenly surrounded in a persistent pressure. He pulled, and the tightness gave way, before reasserting itself. His feet weren't touching the ground. "WHAT IS THIS IZAAAAAYAAAAA KUUUUN" he roared in the same ineffectual way as he had been trying through the entire time.

"This is me winning." Came Izaya's voice, no longer directionless, coming closer, Shizuo could only stare ahead where it seemed half a dozen of him were walking. Arms closed around his shoulders. Hands dangling against Shizuo's chest in fists, one holding something cold and metallic "You had to know it would happen someday. One of us actually being able to touch the other."

"You sound like your sisters in their unhealthy obsession with my brother."

"Well at least we agree that that cannot happen. Can you imagine the holiday get togethers if we were brothers in law. It would be tragic." Izaya murmured in Shizuo's ear, his hands regaining life and light flaring again. A lighter held in front of Shizuo's face, especially by Izaya, was enough of a threat to bring down the red mist, but he couldn't move. He had nothing to gain purchase against, and the bindings wouldn't pull from the walls or break. Shizuo's eyes, leaving the flame noticed Izaya's other hand. The metallic thing… He'd thought it was a knife, but it was a little brass candle holder, with a taper in it, the wick being held to the flame a little too long so that a drop fell onto a patch of Shizuo's stomach revealed by the spread-eagled pose he was in. Fire, that improbably tiny flake of it, made the room bloom into incoherent brightness. The heat made him tense painfully, he was used to ripping skin, and breaking bones, but heat, lingering, weak, liquid, wax burns, were foreign and apparently could make him squirm like a moth caught in a web.

Izaya unwrapped himself from the man, carefully avoiding touching the candle to something in the air and putting it on a… a little table not two feet from him… had that been there the whole time? It was tall and wooden with a drawer. With Shizuo off his shoulders, and his eyes adjusting, he saw the faceted walls of the room, Mirrors, every one. How could he have been so stupid. He saw gleams coming off of himself, in the mirrors, like tiny rays of light were coming off his body. Looking up, where he expected to see industrial piping, was a great canopy of white fabric. "Izaya-kun… what the hell are you planning? No, how long have you been planning it."

"Saying that would ruin the effect"

"Humour me."

"Lets just leave it at 'you seemed like a challenge'"

"Seems a pretty elaborate setup for you to just murder me."

Izaya laughed heartily, and it echoed off the walls again. "What do you take me for? I'm not going to kill you. People would know it was me if I was anywhere near you when you died." He seemed to dance, or slither around the rays of light that held Shizuo until he was staring into his eyes. Close, very close, If Shizuo could move then Izaya would have been sent flying, but Izaya wrapped his arms around the bound man's shoulders, brought his legs up one by one to rest on the thick clear belts that immobilized the hips. So that he was kneeling in the hollows of Shizuo's body, his back an S as he looked down, brushing aside blond hair to get a better look at defiant eyes "There's something I did want to try out though. Just out of curiosity, you understand, Shizu-chan."

Their lips met, gently at first, reactions apparently needed to be carefully studied. Izaya started biting at the man's lower lip and feeling around them with his tongue. He gave a little chuckle of pleasure and Shizuo realized he'd been kissing back.

Izaya leaned back, raised fingers to his own lips and tentatively touched them. "that's going to bruise… Congratulations, on exceeding my expectations. I didn't think you'd manage to leave a mark on me."

"You need more realistic expectations, if you think I give a damn if I hurt you"

"I know. I'm the only one you don't agonize over hurting." He said, pulling at a thread in the web that pulled at Shizuo's head, exposing his neck to those bruised lips. To teeth that decided to make this moment difficult for Shizuo to deny later. Marks being left to blossom with time. Pulling embarrassing little, incoherent sounds out of him. "and yet you've never been able to do anything to me that I didn't want you to do."

"I'm not taking respon-n-n-sibility for you being a pervert, Izaya-kun"

The field of goosebumps that was Shizuo's chest was slowly revealed under Izaya's guiding fingers peeling away the layers of clothing and pulling back at the elastic that kept it from moving, pushing the cloth back and letting loose the elastic "Call me a pervert all you like, I am still the one who got you so thoroughly obsessed." He ghosted his fingers over Shizuo's muscles, pinching the nipples as he reached them and revelling in the failed attempts to keep silent from the man under his fingers. "I wonder if it's contagious?"

"Wanting to bash your face in is not the same as – AH – being obsessed with you, you damn spider."

"This was fun. Unfortunately it just shifted my curiosity" Izaya said in a half joking tone of voice "Maybe someday I'll indulge this fantasy you seem to have. You know, the one where you get me at your mercy, reduce me to a shrieking, begging mass as your body relentlessly hits mine." He nearly sang into the man's ear "Of course your hands and feet would have to be tied. I wouldn't want you getting confused and doing something you'd regret."

"Apart from what you just suggested, you mean"

Izaya inhaled dramatically "Cut me, do I not bleed?" he sighed, smiling the whole time. He shifted his weight a little bit, feeling out the man's body with his thighs.

"I don't know, why don't we try that out?"

"Don't pretend you aren't just a bit interested in earning my indulgences. I can feel you trembling."

"It's shuddering in disgust that you, of all people are touching me."

"The one person you can't destroy and who wants to touch you, you mean."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Who do you think will take my place? Wanting all of you. I don't mean your looks, or your strength, or your passion. I mean all of it." He murmured into Shizuo's neck, and moving downward along his exposed chest. "Who wants that and doesn't add to your perpetual anxieties?"

There was silence.

"Because the way I see it, There's Simon, who would simply counter your strength, not celebrate it. There's Celty, who is so unreasonably caught in a pathetic kind of 'love'. And there's Saika, who you rejected. Who's left? Who'll have you? Apart from me?"

Silence.

"I see." Izaya said getting out of the tangle of rubber and flesh with a grace that suggested he'd practiced. Grabbing the tough bands above their heads and jumping down, causing strange reverb throughout Shizuo's body. He took the candle off the table and blew it out, leaving Shizuo trussed up in the dark.

The door opened, the indigo light of evening streamed in.

The restraints fell away. Shizuo hit the floor on his hands and knees.

"I'll wait for your decision." Came Izaya's voice, once again directionless.

Shizuo didn't even have the strength or anger to smash the stupid mirrors, he just walked out, towards the street which seemed different with the echoes of Izaya's words narrating.

* * *

"What is this monstrosity?" Kadota sighed, putting down the handwritten book, and looking at the ceiling, begging the gods for the ability to get the message through to her. "You do realize it's creepy to write this kind of thing about people who are alive. Especially people you know."

"I'm taking inspiration from life." Erika said "No one ever said you weren't allowed to do that."

"There's a difference. And the difference is that you don't use their names"

"Historical fiction"

"NO"

"If I ever publish it'll be totally different, and they'll have different names, and..."

"Just… never let either of them near this book…"

* * *

**A/N:You know the drill, No ownership implied towards Drrr**

**Hope you enjoyed. This was more or less a reaction to the challenge mode that is figuring out logistics for Izaya to get close without Shizuo throwing a vending machine at him. Also I enjoy writing from Karisawa's point of view.**


	2. Anrika: Girls' Night

Such a normal memory. Too normal to send her into the waking world gasping for breath. Or was it the thunder outside that had woken her? So strange that it was of a living person…

The threat hadn't seemed like much in the moment. It haunted her. Mixes of fiction and reality had to be handled with care, lest the connection snap and parallel worlds fled back to their territory.

She hadn't done that, of course. She had gotten excited. She had poked and prodded and tried to tickle the truth out of the beautiful, reserved demon queen.

What was the worst that could happen?

Better not think about that.

She dressed, half in the dream, went to walk the brightly lit street outside her building. Rain would wash away the fog she was under… wouldn't it?

But the girl had laughed. So much must have changed since the day they had met. Erika remembered a girl who had waited for the threat following her to catch up. A girl who had not expected to be rescued, and had not made an attempt to take the threat down on her own.

The street was strangely crowded, and calm for this time of night and this much rain. Were they all under the same spell as Erika?

A flash of red in the public square. Flitting through the eyes of a passerby. And another. They were moving in the same direction._ She must be nearby_. The woman found herself thinking, and that thought blotted out all other thoughts, such as why the girl would be calling the red eyed people to her. The beating of Erika's own heart was louder than distant screeching or the engines on the street.

She wanted to follow them.

She questioned why she wanted to follow them.

She held a hand up to her eye.

Her eyes weren't glowing. ... as far as she could tell.

She started to run, cutting a path through the slow moving crowd. Glancing around for red as she went, trying to follow the curse's vein to its heart.

She saw the reason. The girl was stuck, unable to break away or through a fight she was having with some stranger. The stranger was parrying nearly every move she made with a thick bamboo staff that bent when the sword hit it rather than allow itself to be cut. Those times that Anri got a shot at him, she pulled away at the last minute. Evidently this was not someone she wished to add to the red eyed army.

Erika tiptoed close to the man, and kicked him squarely in the back of the knee. It broke his concentration, and with a roar of anger he thrust the tip of the staff backwards, aimed just under her ribcage. The stick was cut cleanly in two. The pommel of Saika came down hard on the man's temple. He went tumbling to the ground.

The girl's confused expression, and the focus that her luminescent eyes bestowed, not leaving as she tried to regain her breath. "Umm… Thank you… I had it under control… but… thanks… sorry"

Erika's mind worked furiously… she could have just been seriously hurt… this whole situation was… kinda Romantic… "I owe you my life." She immediately went down on one knee. "Will you accept my servitude until fate or your will drives us apart, as repayment?"

The girl was taken aback. She looked over her own shoulder, as the sword was sheathed in her body once more, and her eyes became brown again, vulnerable again. "M-me?"

"Yes you, my lady"

"T-That's really not necessary…"

"Yes it is! I know how these things work." Erika said cheerfully "You saved my life so now it belongs to you."

"Err If you… If you say so…"

"Do you want information from this guy?" Erika said, eyes shining. "I can do that for you."

"Information?"

"Yeah… like if he was working alone, or if he was sent by someone… Well if he was sent by anyone it was probably an Orihara so that information wouldn't be that surprising… But I have lots of ideas for how to extract it."

"That's… errr… okay…" Anri muttered.

"So we should probably bring him to my place, It's close… and I have materials there… we might need some help though… You can enlist some, can't you?"

By this point the girl was just nodding silently. Her eyes went red, and the smallest sliver of metal was visible. A Guy wearing a yellow scarf, and a portly man in a suit suddenly forgot their confusion as their eyes glowed red. In sync they picked up the anonymous martial artist, and paused.

"oh, follow me." Erika said, grabbing the hand that Saika was not protruding from and pulling the girl along. Far enough ahead of the men as to look unrelated to them.

They arrived at a pokey little apartment that was lined with bookshelves. The cielings, which were the only places books could not feasibly be stored, had several layers of posters on them.

The hypnotized men brought the unconscious man in then turned stiffly and left. As Anri watched from the window until they were a safe distance away and let them go free, Erika was fumbling with her bookshelves. She tilted five issues of _Pandora Hearts _forward, reached behind them and pulled out an impressive amount of rope, from behind _Death Note_ she pulled a pair of handcuffs.

Anri looked at the fruits of her labours with just a touch of fear.

"What? You can't play Light without handcuffs." Erika brushed it all off… Admittedly they weren't handcuffs that would be allowed at any sort of convention… but Anri didn't really need to worry about that.

"Play what…"

Erika knelt beside the unconscious man and set to work with the rope, tying intricate knots, occasionally lifting one of the man's arms or legs to test the resistance of the rope. "So why not just take control of this guy?" She said, her voice muffled by the rope she was pulling at with her teeth. "He's strong enough that he could be useful to you."

"It wouldn't be right to let Saika out… and I don't need any more voices… I think that's why…"

"You think?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

Erika stood back and admired her handiwork. It looked more or less like a basket had been woven around the man, if he moved any limb the others would be more thoroughly stuck. He was still out cold, so she stood up, brushed the task from her hands and said "Well… we're both soaked. Let's get you into something dry." She pulled the girl into her room. Opened her closet. In it there were a few of the same black dresses that she always wore, on one side and an explosion of colour, and wigs, and different levels of shine on the other. She looked Erika up and down "What sizes would you say you are?"

"Ummmm"

"Never mind, we're probably about the same size… anything else a belt could fix." She flicked through the ones that were hopelessly frilly. Eventually coming up with a dress that was a pale powdery lavender colour with loose yellow sleeves, underskirt, and bow. "Ha! Found it!"

"Wha-Wh-why that one?" the girl was looking from the eminently modest dresses on the one side of the closet to the thing in the woman's hand and back as if her mind had shut down from the enormity of it all.

"Because I don't know what sizes you need, but this thing is practically made of laces and modesty panels so it will fit. It might mess with our unconscious friend's head a bit. And I think you would look gooooorgeous in it." She said, not even trying to be subtle.

"You are trying to seduce me?" Anri said matter of factly.

"Mayyyybe" Erika put the dress in Anri's hands "and here, I can be equally fancy, so you won't be out of place." She pulled out a bright yellow dress with a heart shaped hole in the chest. "finally we can look like the badass superheroines we are!"

"… sorry… where can I change?"

Erika was taken aback "You're not going to object to wearing the dress?"

"No…"

"Oh… in that case just anywhere you want, I won't peek. Or I could go check on our hostage and you can call when you need help with the laces." Erika found herself grinning more than she intended. She wondered if that would be the tipping point that would make her too creepy for the girl.

"I would like to be alone… if that's okay."

"Of course. My lady" she gave a flourishing bow and left the room. Sliding the door shut and leaning on the wall she, still in her soaked dress, considered the captive who had yet to stir "what are we going to do with you?"

It wasn't long before Anri called for help, but in that time Erika had formulated a plan.

Lacing the girl up, Erika told Anri about the plan, what to watch for, what to do. Shamelessly undressing and putting on the yellow dress in front of her, she explained the concept behind her specialized art.

* * *

Erika's hand pulled the half conscious man's head up by his hair. "Do you want to know what your sin is?" her smile was gleeful, alert and excited.

"My… my whaaaa?" The man was released, but only sat, as his back was being held upright by Anri sitting behind him quietly.

"Your sin. There's only a couple ways that you can repent from a sin so egregious."

"nonsense."

"No, it's not nonsense. You tried to hurt my mistress. That is an unforgivable sin." She ripped open his shirt revealing a mandala on his chest. It was drawn in black permanent marker, and was intricate, spiked, and confusing to the man who had not had it last time he'd been conscious. "But your first stage of repentance. Tell me who you are working with."

"Why should I care?" The man was obviously not as aware enough of his surroundings, or his position, which was more like a burrito than a human.

"Because my mistress doesn't want me to hurt you. But if you don't talk…" Erika said, quietly grinning away as she raised a scalpel which had been carefully dulled at all but the very point.

"You don't scare me." He said, his eyes filled with disdain. Anri quietly pulled a handkerchief between his teeth and tied it.

Erika traced the mandala gently with a fingernail "I don't need you to be scared of me. I need you to care about your own skin. You have nine tries before I lose my patience." She raised the scalpel, running the tip gently along the edges of four of the mandala's outer triangles, leaving tiny cuts that barely bled but would sting like all hell. He tensed, tried to scream, only to find Anri's hand over his mouth and her dispassionate eyes looking down at him.

Erika lifted the scalpel. Anri removed the gag. All in silence. "You're insane. What do you think you're…"

"Who were you working with?"

"I'm just a crook. I rob people. Is it so hard to imagine." He said. Anri looked at Erika questioningly, Erika shook her head and the gag went back in.

She ran the scalpel lightly in a curved line down from the top spike of the circle inward "Someone with the skills to be a professional martial artist? Just another mugger?" She ran it along the flared wing of the design "Or a mugger who happened to favour the bo. Somehow it doesn't strike me as a good concealed weapon, unless you're actually a farmer in disguise." She lifted it, went back to the first internal line and drew another edge looping around in a tight circle that if she'd gone any deeper would be in danger of peeling "is that what you'll say next?" She drew another straight line to the Eighth marker.

The gag was removed "Okay, There was this kid, he told me about you, that… That this girl had power, and that if I could… If I could take it then I'd be…"

"What was his name?" Erika raised the scalpel again.

"I never got his name" he said. Erika sighed, and the gag was raised slowly "But… but I have this list… he gave me a list… of people… that he wanted gone… once I had the sword…"

"Will you tell me this list?"

"It's in my pocket." He said. Desperately wanting to be believed.

Anri reached into the pocket pulled out a list. Several people she didn't recognize were on it. At the very bottom, with a note beside it to "Attempt this last" was Heiwajima Shizuo.

"Izaya-san…" Anri guessed.

"I thought so… How disappointing… Thank you for your cooperation." Erika said sweetly. "was there anything else he told you?"

"N- NO! I know nothing."

"Does that sound convincing, Mistress?"

"Sorry… yeah. Yeah it does…"

"I'll believe you then. And I think I can trust you to not tell anyone about tonight?"

"I… Yeah I… won't…"

"Because if you do I'll find you and do all I meant to do with that design. I mean Its kind of sad I didn't get to see what it looked like with the skin, carefully scraped off."

The man went even paler than he already had.

"But I don't want to get blood on this dress…" Erika said, preoccupied as she reached behind her and pulled out a first aid kit, She had a large square of gauze and alcohol wipes ready. "People might have seen us bring you in here, so you are going to leave, under your own power, and you are not going to turn around or glance backwards." She put the alcohol on the wounds she'd inflicted "Understood?"

"YESS" he hissed over the renewed stinging.

"Good." She taped the patch on and gave it a pat for good measure that made him squeal. She untied him taking practically no time to undo what she'd done, and helped him to his feet. His shirt was a problem… it had been dramatic at the time but now the buttons were torn off… She took a safety pin from the kit, and pinned the man's shirt back together. "Get out."

"Yes ma'am."

Finally alone after the stiffly moving man had taken his leave, Erika practically pounced on the girl. "You were great, Anri-chan!" she said ruffling the girl's hair and squeezing her closer.

"You did the work though…"

"Well you did the fighting. And he's definitely going to spread the news in the underworld. Maybe people won't want to fight you so much anymore… or maybe Izaya'll get blacklisted by some for hire types. Who knows!"

"you're really enthusiastic… considering that I can't… love you…"

"Love? That's way too abstract a term! You are attractive, strong, badass, smart, adventurous, and you've put up with me through all this. Who needs love when you've got all that going for you?"

Anri, falteringly, as if wondering what she was doing pulled her lips to meet the woman's. "Will you let me use you to find out?"

* * *

"I think this one is just harassment"

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" she said "If I don't ship it, how can I expect her to ship it, and if she doesn't ship it I can never have a chance with the sexy demon queen"

"But what good does it do you to ship it when she doesn't have any way of knowing"

"Oh I know that trick. I'll just bump into her on the street and while helping her pick her things up I'll put the story in her bag."

Yumacchi held the book sideways as if trying to find another angle and considered it for a while. "You really think you're this smooth?"

"Of course I am, I have studied from the best" She said sticking out her tongue and holding up a light novel.

* * *

**Yes Erika dressed them up like the Flamenco Girls. I figured it would be some sort of Yuri pairing but I am sadly lacking knowledge of yuri manga/anime that aren't creepy as all hell… Suggestions?**

**Which I acknowledge is a bit hypocritical coming after the Shizaya fic… **

**And Pandora Hearts… because Pandora Hearts. Spent too much time being ambushed by feels while searching for a picture of Break without his shirt for reference.**


	3. Shizaya X2: The Usual Suspects

"I'm always alone when I make trouble…" thought a blonde man, smoking and staring into the park's fountain as if it were not there. It had been a mantra at the back of his mind for years, coming to the surface occasionally, only serving to make him pissed at his own pathetic brooding.

He was probably the only one who would dare to stop paying attention to his surroundings in this park at twilight. But all the usual suspects for trouble-causing had learned their lesson. This park, at least within hearing range, would be unusually peaceful while Shizuo sat and radiated his irritation.

He slowly became aware of a subtle feeling like a bee standing on his ear, getting stronger, and breath. "You know that's not really true" His elbow moved on its own, striking air yet again, but only because the bastard was way too fast. It was Izaya. Of course it was Izaya. All the usual suspects had learned, but one had apparently enjoyed it.

"What are you doing here Izaya? You could have walked past." He said, teeth clenched. Yeah he wasn't really alone when he messed up this town.

"I also could have stabbed you, but I didn't. I have to choose my opportunities." He smiled. Reaching into a pocket, no doubt containing a knife. "Anything could have happened to you while you were out like that, and I can't have my hobby taken from me."

"Your Hobby?" Shizuo was getting that look of his, where his pulse had started to race and his wrath had started to bubble up to the surface. Usually that state was caused by the mere thought of the person in front of him. "I'm one of your sick hobbies?"

"You thought you were anything less?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Are we already back to this old set? How boring. Why not say what's on your mind for a change?" Izaya said, dodging a punch. His eyes filling with light and the way he moved changing as if he suddenly weighed nothing.

"You decided to piss me off… which means you want something."

"And if I just want to see your emotions run free?"

"That's a dangerous ambition, spider." Shizuo said with clenched teeth. "Haven't you seen this one a bit too often?"

Izaya shrugged "It's a gateway emotion," he didn't take his eyes off the man, and his breathing had gotten only a bit deeper, but he was coiled and ready to spring. "If I hit just the right buttons I might find out if that adrenaline can fuel your joy or your lust… ooh that one might be fun."

Shizuo shivered. He sometimes woke from nightmares in an awkward sweat, shaking off the feeling elastic all over him, even now. "Just run away."

"Why don't you? If you don't like the things I'm saying." Izaya said as he jumped, using the temporarily dormant fountain as a stepping stone, making the second jump just a moment before the rush of water came back.

"I don't run. Not from you."

"Then we understand each other."

Shizuo watched in detached calm as Izaya dodged a suddenly airborne bench, the lingering stinging in his arms the only thing telling him that he had been involved at all. "Liar. LIAR! You run. You run and hide behind people. You coward."

"That's a bit harsh, Shizu-chan. I've never feared you." Something about the calm in Izaya's expression, the genuine expression of enjoyment, maybe, unsettled Shizuo. It wasn't right. The world was not supposed to look like this. When he couldn't make his body listen to him, when he turned into a wrecking ball, faces were supposed to contort in fear, to show rage, determination or something. Even the people who cared about him had disappointment or caution written all over them when his world started to self destruct. No one softened. No one looked at him as if he were undressing… except the little masochist in front of him.

"Don't call me that." Shizuo's legs moved him towards the man. Haphazardly, he took control, but still found himself running, down an alley that vaguely registered as familiar. He slowed; stopped. He wanted to be cautious. He didn't want to be manipulated by this man. He never had though, and the lesson had never sunk in.

Why should it this time?

"If I feared you, I would have left you alone." Izaya called back, near an open wooden door. "Did you never wonder why I kept trying to break you? If every time made you stronger, shouldn't I have left you in peace?"

"I always chalked it up to 'Izaya-kun is an ass with a deathwish'." Shizuo hissed fighting back the mist that was threatening to take his legs back.

Izaya laughed and skipped in the door, "How little you know me." He said, and Shizuo recognized the building at long last.

"You're insane if you think I'm going in there again" Shizuo said, stopping at the door. It was an old abandoned warehouse that Izaya had made into some kind of dungeon.

"I probably am. You will though. I'm too close for you to abandon those feelings." He laughed "Don't worry, I'll leave the lights on if Shizu-chan is afraid of the dark."

"I'm not angry enough to blindly chase you." Shizuo said disdainfully.

There was an echoed sound of clapping from inside "Ooh so either Shizu-chan has made some real personal growth, or he enjoyed having a moment of public intimacy with me."

"Taunting me really isn't going to work."

"So you say… Hey, remember in highschool, that time your bodywash was replaced with hairgrowth tonic? Did you ever find out who did that?"

Shizuo gritted his teeth and braced himself on the wall. "I have my suspicions…"

"Whooooooever it was had a good thing going, anyways. Is that why you have practically no body hair now? Do you shave it all off? Or wax it?"

"None of your business…"

"Probably waxing, I mean considering how you react to blades"

"Shut up."

"Or maybe It's just my blade…"

"Izaya, Shut up."

"well, you've never actually seen my blade, so I don't know how you'd react."

"Wait what!?" Shizuo's confusion turned to embarrassment as understanding dawned.

Shizuo could practically hear Izaya grinning. "It could be arranged"

What he wanted to say was "Whatever, I'm gone, I'm not playing your games." But everything had gone quiet for him, the world was muffled, his eyes clouded. He heard, as if underwater, his own voice yell "I WILL BEAT YOU TO A PULP" and felt his feet carrying him into the room.

And the response that came, the laughter that made it all surreal, "Well if you're so eager…"

It wasn't long before Shizuo came back to his senses. Without a target he could only be angry for so long, but he couldn't turn back now, the heavy door had shut, and he'd be vulnerable while trying to tear it off. Besides, maybe this would be the time he could do a public service and destroy the damn rat.

The room was different this time, the floors and walls covered in a thick layer of yielding foam that shifted under his feet. Another setup where he had no way to ground his strength, damn. He tried to walk, keeping to the edge this time rather than charging into the middle, his eyes searching for whatever door Izaya was hiding behind.

Something tightened around his ankle, pulling it out from under him. His world spun as he was lifted off the ground, and delivered what, if not for the padding, would have been several sharp blows to the head courtesy of the ground

Shizuo's face went blank. Not this shit again. It had looked like there was going to be a different tactic, and then, nope, back to tying him up. He flopped around limply for a few moments. Looking up he saw the knot around his ankle. He could reach up and loosen it. It wouldn't be that difficult with both his hands free…

Izaya came into the light wearing a dark silken robe, derailing every other thought "Aww is my little Shizu-chan afraid?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I don't know, It'll be a tough habit to break" he said lightly as he wandered closer. He knelt down to be closer to Shizuo's eye level. "hmm… What shall we do with you…" he poked Shizuo on the nose, which made him seethe and swing slightly. Shizuo let loose the strongest punch he could manage in this position, aimed under Izaya's ribs.

It connected.

Izaya tensed, and laughed, Shizuo had pushed himself away from Izaya an arm's length, nothing more. The man looked down in mock surprise and much delayed said "Oww" quietly and mockingly. He held the wrist that was touching his chest and slipped another loop of the heavy elastic onto it. There was a beep and a tictictic of machinery somewhere that pulled him to the side by his wrist. Izaya walked calmly around behind the, now diagonal, man, and put elastic around the loose ankle, and then the bound one. Untying the first elastic. Tictictic. Shizuo fell down horizontal, but was caught by the bands.

"this is what you spend your laundered money on?"

"No, I borrowed this, the owner owed me a favour and has some fascinating hobbies."

"What kind of hobbies require something like this?" Shizuo said in growing horror.

"You reeeeeally do not want to know." Izaya said, binding Shizuo's last wrist. "Mine, on the other hand I think you'll be interested in." Shizuo found himself staring at the ceiling, surrendering to the elastic's grip on him.

"slim chance of that"

"I want to offer you an opportunity."

"and you need me trussed up six ways from Sunday to make that offer?"

"Have you met yourself? This is for my own safety." Izaya scoffed "I want to offer you the chance to have someone, take what they want to give without fearing for them, and without them fearing you."

"I- I don't follow…"

Izaya let one shoulder of his robe fall. "How explicit do I need to be?"

"oh…OH! WHAT?" Shizuo felt blood rushing to his cheeks. The feeling was unusual; like panic only slower; like rage only more gentle, and it was not a feeling he was accustomed to. "What… what are you trying to trick me into?"

"Who said you were being tricked?" Izaya ran a finger along Shizuo's chest before sitting down on it. "Your next question is probably 'then why me, why someone who hates you?' The answer: I've been told that most of humanity hates my guts. Not much difference on that point. But you fascinate me. Your purity, your guilelessness. How it lets you see through me. I want it."

"You're that lonely." Shizuo said, careful tonelessness overlaying what he feared would sound like sympathy.

"You have no idea…" Izaya rested his arms, chest, stomach, along the man.

"I don't buy it."

"Is it that strange for a lonely young man to want to be thoroughly taken?"

"You always have ulterior motives. If not then why not someone more willing?"

"Note the use of 'thoroughly' I mean you're practically a demigod."

Izaya reached into the robe's pocket, retrieving a square packet that he held between two fingers. Shizuo let out a half laugh "You should try being that careful about not pissing me off… It's not like I'd give you a… I mean I don't have any…"

"I'm always careful" Izaya scoffed, opening the packet with his teeth "but you don't know where I've been"

"Oh but you know about me?"

"Well, of course."

The man stretched out on top of his quarry. Lazily tracing the vulnerable chest as he slowly undid the buttons of the waistcoat and dress shirt. "Come on, say yes, hurt me, Shizu-chan. You were so intent on it before." Izaya took a tiny button-like device from the inside of his collar and fixed it under Shizuo's jaw with a gesture that was probably meant to be cute.

Shizuo wanted to move. He was being flooded with adrenaline. Too much adrenaline. But all he could manage was a kind of wriggling that caused the elastic to dip and bounce him back as if he were a damn hammock. Turning his head so as not to have to look the man in the eyes he said, "I don't know what you're trying to achieve here but I can't do anything without something to brace myself against"

"Stupid Shizu-chan, you know exactly what I'm doing. Though I think I heard there that you wanted to do something. Something that I would be willing to let you do" Izaya's skin was flushed and he was breathing heavily, torn between enjoying having the man like this and embarrassment at the words flowing off his own tongue. "You aren't trying to trick me?" He ran the back of his switchblade along Shizuo's throat and down his chest "If you… dare… raise a hand to me… while I'm like this… I swear I'll slit your throat"

"Seems fair…" Shizuo gave a grim smile, fighting against the chills running down the path traced by the blade. Izaya reached inside his loose sleeve and there was a quiet beep. The bonds loosened slowly and twisted so that Izaya's back hit the soft ground and Shizuo was on all fours above him. Spread out like this, with his attentive eyes framed in lust and his thin arms reaching up, it was almost possible to forget what the monster was capable of. Almost possible, until you felt the metal resting lightly at your neck.

"Lets try this again. Use me. Get rid of your adrenaline and your violence through me." He said, drawing a line down Shizuo's bare chest, down to his pants which he undid in one gesture.

"You are such a ridiculous little pervert."

"Such high praise. Why are you hesitating? You never hesitated before?"

"You thought that I was… You got…"

"Maybe. You're going to think twice before picking a fight with me again."

"You little… MPHHH" he was cut off by Izaya's lips swallowing words as they were said, and legs wrapping tightly around his waist.

"We've never talked this much, Shizu-chan. I didn't bring you here to start."

He started to do what Izaya wanted… No not that wording… focus on the pain in the man's eyes… but that smile… no… he had finally gotten Izaya in a position where he couldn't dodge… no… he needed to distract himself, not put what he was doing into words, he needed to stop these little bolts of lightning travelling through his chest at every reframing he tried "But… why? Why do you want me? Since when?"

Izaya knocked Shizuo's arm away and guided their switch of position. Looking up at the pale skin and dark hair of the man, once more sitting atop him, though admittedly much closer, Shizuo wondered vaguely how it was possible for Izaya to be so aloof, underneath the redness and the shallow breathing. How did he manage to look so much like he could disappear in a moment, even as he was guiding Shizuo's hands to his rolling hips. His voice was clouded, though, and barely audible over the groans that echoed around the room, as it said "Since I drew first blood… aah… Since I saw how fighting… you made my blood race… and my mind sharpen… Since I found my thoughts filled… with ways to torment you…" those words struck his psyche like knives. He watched from behind his eyes as his hands gripped tight and Izaya screamed, laughed, moaned, and quickly covered for the flashes of fear passing through him.

Between bouts of words came bites, markings on the neck, on the skin, and a desperate pull for the muscled and sinewed bodies to feel each other but there was never a lack of awareness. There was never a moment of trust.

"Such a healthy mindset"

"You never asked for healthy, Shizu-chan… though… I would have been out of luck if you had."

"Usually… People don't want to hurt the people they…"

"Are we people, Shizu-chan? Are we really humans?"

"What kind of question is that? I'm human… don't know 'bout you…"

"I love humans" his whisper turned into a moan that got picked up and echoed by that damn microphone. For a moment the world had been reduced to a single sound, vibrating through his body.

"Which means nothing." Shizuo tried to keep his voice steady "Not sure I want to be human anymore"

"Then you're superhuman, my equal. I can love my equal."

"The only one I've seen you loving is that knife of yours."

"And the only one who's ever said they loved you was a knife. Could you call it indirect love?"

"Poor me… actually poor you..."

"Because of your... silly line about losing in front of someone who loves you?"

"That line was badass."

"Good thing I'm not winning much from you right now then."

"Damnit Izayaaaa" Shizuo yelled, but it was reflexive… he had more control than he'd ever had despite in some ways having less. He turned the need for movement in the yell into another roll. He brought his arms back to supporting him, Izaya's shoulder's lay on the ground though the rest of him refused. His back could relax against an elastic tangle that formed around them. Damned brat had been right about redirecting his adrenaline. Somehow, he couldn't be that angry even at the prideful little manipulator looking up at him.

Why did people only say they loved him while holding knives?

One eye, at least, always watched, leaving no opening. No matter how far Izaya was forced into the ground. No matter how many incoherent sounds were drawn out of him, there was never a loosening of his grip on the cold metal at Shizuo's throat, or a moment of lapsed concentration. There was one second at the very end. Where Izaya arched his back, looking away, and Shizuo, biting his lip to keep his own head against the rush of pleasure, saw his opening, clenched a fist… and took a moment too long.

Izaya opened one eye, saw the raised fist, and there was a much louder beep before Shizuo was drawn up again. His voice was hazy and slow but with a note that he was playing again, that had been absent during their tryst "Now I don't know what to feel Shizu-chan. I can't say I'm disappointed, because… well… but I thought we had a deal?"

"You wanted to see my emotions…" Shizuo grumbled… "Not my fault that your face makes me want to hit something."

"Oh well… I'll chalk it up to being caught in the moment then." Izaya whispered in Shizuo's ear. "I'll save my part of the deal for later. It's more fun with you around."

"So generous…" Shizuo hissed as a slight concession to his position.

"Aren't I though?" Izaya gave a little one shoulder shrug. He stood up in a snap and plucked the tiny microphone off Shizuo's chin. Walking off, he gave an over the shoulder wave and disappeared behind what had looked like a piece of the pillowed wall "It's been fun… You know where to find me next time."

Tictictictictictictic

The bonds loosened and Shizuo was slowly lowered onto his back, pulling the loops of elastic off with ease, he muttered to himself "Arrogant bastard. Next time, he says" and wondered at why his own words rang harshly in his ears.

* * *

The phone would not stop ringing. Kadota had hit ignore. Togusa had tried and failed to turn it off. But it kept ringing. The call display didn't have a name for the caller. Time to give it up…

He pressed answer.

"DOTACHIIIIN!" came the voice from the other end of the line "Can you guess what I'm holding in my hands?"

"I can think of half a dozen things you might have in your hands, Orihara, I don't think you want me to name any of them" Kadota scowled.

"Oh but it's such interesting reading, Dotachin!"

Kadota stiffened. Surely… "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Oh so it was written by one of your friends?" Izaya laughed. "Clever girl, Erika. Anri-chan dropped it and I happened to be curious enough to pick it up."

"Damn… I said it was a bad idea…" he muttered "Could we… err… get it back?"

"Before, or after I throw it at Shizu-chan to see what happens?"

"Oh Gods! Don't… for the love of all that's… Izaya, you want to be responsible for the destruction of Tokyo?"

"The thought's crossed my mind." he said "It would make for some fantastic B-movies"

"You're not… angry?"

Kadota had to hold the phone away from his ear for a few seconds due to the explosive laughter. "No, I said it was interesting, didn't I? I want to talk to Erika-chan about character motivations." This phrase caused a shudder in Kadota "and the full set up for these feats she imagines me capable of. It's all really quite flattering. You'd think I was some kind of god, the way she writes of me."

Kadota hesitantly handed the phone to Erika, who had been practically on top of him trying to overhear. She squealed so high that the sound crackled in Kadota's ears.

Once he had recovered his hearing, he could hear laughter on the other end of the line, and a surprisingly docile Izaya saying "Oh, I see. Have Shizu-chan and I been the talk of the town and we just failed to hear about it? Or is it just you and Shinra who like to live dangerously?"

* * *

**So most of this has existed for a while, The Anrika chapter took way too long...**

**Decided that today would be a good day to polish it up and present it to my friend whose birthday it happens to be, and who happened to have been poking me (in block caps) to write this since I published chapter 1. You know who you are. 3**


	4. Shizaya X3: Aftercare

On waking, he didn't open his eyes. He let his senses wander to the feel of the short layers of hair tickling his nose, and the smell of the neck just under it, which had been anointed just enough to not smell overwhelmingly like cigarette smoke. His waist felt a point of pressure punctuating a line of what was otherwise a gentle though unforgiving curve. With his own arm hooked lazily over a steadily expanding and deflating cage of bare flesh, fingers able to trace the lines of the man's chest.

He opened his eyes and was nearly blinded by the sliver of light that fell on the blonde head. He turned his face into his pillow to ease his eyes into their task. His fingers lazily explored the hair, how it stuck up around the cotton tied there. He'd done that just to see if he could, whispering words somewhere between boasting and self-deprecation.

…

_"__No one can blame you for relaxing and enjoying me. Everyone knows I'm evil, and everyone knows I'm inescapable. You can only blame me. You know that once you've caught my eye, you're mine." He'd said drawing the blindfold tight "You don't need to look at me. You don't have to feel that disgust you tell me about every time I catch you. Through me you can have whomever you want, and I get you."_

_Shizuo, kneeling, with his knees apart and ankles bound, on Orihara's bed, bent backwards to be blindfold to face with his captor. "Is monologing really more fun than kissing me?" He had a smirk that seemed to say he thought he was in charge… that was easily fixed. _

_Sliding his hands up the man's back before the strain could overcome him, Izaya took Shizuo's bottom lip between his teeth. Feeling Shizuo's teeth do the same he got annoyed, pulling away "shh… you need to be told your place… and I need to know that you remember those words, the ones that end the game." _

_Shizuo blushed lightly, and why wouldn't he…the words were so random, but sobering to the both of them. Of course they were, that's why Izaya had picked them. "P-pr…" Shizuo stammered, but felt a finger on his lips. _

_"__You remember the words. But silly Shizu-chan forgot that that's not how we begin this."_

…

The memory, still vivid enough that it could be almost relived, made him feel a strangely patient warmth spread through him sapping his strength to do anything but nuzzle the bleach blond hair… it was a thought, but so was the reason that Shizuo had been left bound, albeit loosely.

Best not to tempt fate. Not before breakfast at least.

One of Shizuo's arms had loosened itself and had brought itself around to where it could get better circulation while they slept. Izaya had been careful, if the knots used would have tightened at struggling he would have cut it long before they passed out. It would have been a waste to put in all this work just to give Shizu-chan a heart attack.

He considered guiding the arm back before the man woke. _What would he do if he realized I only need such weak bindings on him,_ Izaya thought, _He'd give me a challenge, _leaving him be, he got showered and dressed, glancing over occasionally, part of him unable to believe that even Shizuo looked peaceful in sleep.

All these new emotions he got to see…

…

_Trembling, shaking, whining._

_It would have been the perfect reaction, except that it wasn't aimed at him. None of it. It wasn't trembling in pleasure or anticipation, it was fear. Shaking with uncertainty. Whining escaping as stress built up at the knowledge that he wasn't supposed to be afraid, not in front of this person. _

_Izaya's palm stung. At least the shock had stopped the shaking for a moment. "Stop ignoring me" he said to the vulnerable force of nature. _

_"__I'm… I'm not…"_

_"__Oh really? I could be about to do anything right now, for all you know, I might be about to sacrifice you to the lords of hell, you wouldn't be able to do anything about it, and Yet you sit there worrying that you're going to crush me like a little flower."_

_"__That's… awfully specific…"_

_"__shut up. Shizuo, you've tried to kill me every time we met for how many years now? And here I… well… kneel… If you can't get me when you want to, what makes you think I'll let you kill me by accident."_

_"__It's just… I've always worried."_

_"__Acknowledge me. Shizuo. I'm not a flea. I'm not a flower. You can't crush me. Stop making me small and inhuman so that you can destroy me. Acknowledge me. I am strong enough that you don't need to hold back. "_

_"__I… I can't"_

_"__Rude, in that case I'll just have to make you relax, muscle by muscle, before I do anything more fun to you." He whispered, pushing the man in the back with a needlessly dramatic flick of the wrists, gratified at the way the muscles unknotted ever so slightly under his fingers._

_The Challenge… to make the peaceful island of silence live up to his name… and then drag him out of it… armed with rope and, dextrous fingers itching to explore the other man, Izaya set to work._

_…_

He'd been right. This was the best way to keep sincere little Shizu-chan from being trouble. Or at least the most enjoyable way. Seeing him vulnerable like this was almost as attractive as pulling those sounds he was so embarrassed about out of him.

Izaya sprawled in an armchair at the other end of the room poring over a pile of papers. There were worse ways to spend the time than waiting for the beautiful man in your bed to wake up, and abridging reports that you'd need to send to the Yakuza… At least it was an interesting life. Though… he wasn't getting very far. Every time he'd hear a noise his mind would trail away to that voice.

…

_"__IZAYA-KUN!" the man moaned at such a volume that the neighbours must have thought that something was going to be thrown through the wall… again. _

_Izaya sat back, frozen at hearing his own name said so… enthusiastically. He laughed forcibly, harshly, thanking gods that he did not believe in for the foresight to deprive the man of sight. "Stupid Shizu-chan, I give you the opportunity to see me as anyone else and you don't take it."_

_"__Moron, if you were anyone else I'd be afraid."_

_…_

He heard grumblings and movement as Shizuo tried to roll over and was instantly aware of his position. Terrified for a split second before the memories of last night came back with the wave of redness that rushed to his cheeks. Shizuo wore his heart, not so much on his sleeve as several feet from his body, and it never ceased to amuse. "Good morning, Shizu-chan? Sleep well?" Izaya piped up cheerfully, hopping to his feet and bending down at the side of the bed to be closer to the now conscious, thoroughly bound man.

"I've slept better. Would have done better if I'd been untied, Izaya-Kun." Shizuo said through clenched teeth greeting Izaya's excitement with anger as per usual. "untie me, Izaya-kun"

"It's just rope. Break it. Or would you rather the intimacy of me undoing the motions of last night so you can relive it all in your imagination."

…

_Guiding the blindfold's knot open slowly, Izaya pressed light kisses to the nape of Shizuo's neck, murmuring faint praise. "You did well... I didn't know you could give in like that…" He moved down to the arms, loosening knot after knot before noticing the tenseness that returned with each movement of the rope. "What's wrong? Use your words."_

_"__Don't… don't untie me…" His flushed cheeks screwed themselves up into a desperate attempt at a smirk "I didn't end this thing yet"_

_"__Shizuo, If you fall asleep tied up, your circulation will…"_

_His voice dropped the attempt at joking and he looked at the ceiling as if it might hold the answer "I don't know how I'll feel about you in the morning. If I wake up before you… I might…"_

_"__Oh understood… in that case…" he fiddled with the knots. Loosening some, repositioning others "Try to move… Okay now try to escape… See, I won't ever let you hurt me."_

…

"If I could break it, or escape from it, I would have last night…" Shizuo said, only to be greeted by a raised eyebrow and a pointed glance at Shizuo's free hand. "Oh… What? That's not… How…"

"You think I trust rope, or elastic, or metal to keep you?" Izaya laughed, and when he'd quieted down, looked Shizuo straight in the eye and said "I'm the one binding you. I'm the one you don't want to escape."

Shizuo's rage at being played with flared, and in a moment of strength, tore the knots to shreds, getting the use of his limbs back, tried to pin Izaya to the floor. Tried is the operative word as the sheets had followed him, tangling around his waist and giving Izaya more than enough time to redirect Shizuo's movement, throwing him to the floor and pinning him instead.

"See, Shizu-chan, I win again." He said, before jumping to his feet to avoid a punch and dashing to the window. Throwing open the curtains, he gave an ironic little bow. "Catch me if you can." He said before exiting via the fire escape.

It should give him a certain amount of time, he thought as he let go of the handrail and dropped down onto the escape's level below him, and below that. It wasn't like Shizuo would lose his head so far that he'd chase after him without clothes… though Shizu-chan was always full of surprises. And if he took the time to trash the place, so be it, he'd moved anything that couldn't be replaced out of his private quarters long ago.

He ran down an alley at random and waited, it wasn't that long before he heard Shizuo, still enraged, in the distance, not quite close enough to start running again. When he knew that the trail had been caught he'd start running again… and a guardrail flew past his head… that was too close. Looking behind him he saw how flustered Shizu-chan looked, with his shirt undone and his pants wrinkled from being discarded so quickly the last night… It was amazing what this dance did to the man. More intent to destroy than he ever had been.

And that made Izaya's heart race.

Time to start running again. "I don't know exactly what people expect of this step… Do you feel powerful again?" he called over his shoulder as he scaled a chicken wire fence with barely a thought.

Shizuo tore open the fence "Enough" he snarled, pursuing despite the scratches that the formerly useful fence inflicted.

"You know," Izaya said, dodging a punch "It was really good of you to avoid me for a couple weeks after that first…" jumping over a stop sign that really wanted to be a blade "your hands left these huge purple bruises on my hips, and when I moved my legs I'd relive the whole-Honestly It's like you don't like it when I talk" he said as he threw a knife and dislodged a sign which nearly hit Shizu-chan. "anyways, I would not have been able to move like this after you…"

"Don't talk about it!"

"You want me to be your secret? I think everyone already knows…"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO KNOW" Shizuo roared, with a tremor of uncertainty, like he was trying to convince anyone who happened to be within earshot, knowing that it would fail.

"Now that's just hurtful" Izaya hadn't stopped grinning the entire time. "I'll have to explain, to all the clients who were so patient at my lack of focus, that there was really nothing."

"You were that…"

"It's amazing what people will put up with if you are an eccentric all the time."

"Why would anyone put up with you?!"

"Because I'm pretty… and I know too much." Izaya said dryly "But you know a few other reasons. I haven't lost you yet."

"You keep badgering me! How am I supposed to lose you when you won't leave?"

"Is that all it is? I've given you plenty of opportunities to do me serious damage, yet you haven't taken them."

"What? You never leave yourself open."

"Idiot Shizu-chan, your hands could break my hips to splinters. Your arms could break my back as we embraced. You say you lose control, that your want for me is just an instinct you hate, but do you really? I'm still standing. Is that really the same lack that lets you lift the world?"

"I didn't want to go to jail over you…" Shizuo forced out.

"Cause I'd want to ask the police for help? Riiiight." Izaya said, his head on one side as he headed for the mouth of a dead end alley. "No, this city will sigh in relief when I'm gone. Except for you. In some way, you see me as irreplaceable" he thought for a moment "Or at least useful. I can live with useful."

"how messed up do you have to be to want to be used?"

"Its as close to friendship as I've gotten. Well that, Shinra's support, and your obsession."

Shizuo responded with rage, and being as close to his target as he was, with their features blurring in each other's sight, he should have hit. Izaya stopped dodging and Shizuo's fist shattered the wall. A perfect shot, bungled.

The counter wasn't bungled, or blocked. Izaya's arms wrapped tightly around Shizuo's neck and lips overpowering lips, eyes widening in confusion, and closing in submission. "Accept it, you're mine, and you've never belonged to anyone else."

"… I can't… I Give in…end... endscene…" Shizuo murmured weakly causing the smirk on his lover's face to widen and eyebrows to raise. He flushed bright red, to Izaya's delight. "Pr- property damage fees"

* * *

"Enjoy your sushi" Simon said grinning the way he always grinned when dealing with sushi, as he handed platters to each of the seated guests. He handed something else to Erika, it was vaguely rectangular, with splashes of mud on it. "It made Shizuo fight. Fighting is bad. I took it away from Shizuo. Is it yours?"

Erika Karisawa looked at the thing in awe that quickly turned to glee "Yes, It is! Simon thank you! Shizuo had it? This is amazing? Like my very own…"

"Sisterhood of the travelling porn?" Yumacchi chimed in, causing Kadota to blush and shush them.

The book's cover was bent in several points, as if someone very strong reading it had clenched their fists. There were pages that had been torn out and then flattened out and put back out of order. As Erika looked through it there were reactions scrawled in the margins. And a page that had been left blank was covered in words in different hands.

"You should be more careful what kind of ideas you put in a guy's head ;) he might like them" – Izaya-chan

**_"_****_You flea! I'm going to Kill you if you even think of trying!" _**(Unsigned)

"To Whoever wrote this,

Please stop. This isn't funny." – Tom

"I took the liberty of getting this out of … Kanra's hands before something terrible happened… I am guiltless in all this. But why do you seem to think these people more interesting to write about than Seiji?" (Unsigned)

"waaaa I can't tell if Izu-nii Orihara-kun is being seme or uke!" – Kyo

"I demand one with us and Yuuhei-chan"- San

"Really, Stop" – Setton

"Well It would make things easier if…." (unsigned)

"Not Faaaaaaair! Why does Erika-chan get the cute girl?" – Bakyuraaaaa (the script trailed away as if someone had pulled the book out of Bakyura's hand)

Kadota knew enough to dread the look that was spreading across Karisawa's face. "You do realize what this little hobby nearly caused?"

"Wonderful things!" She said, engrossed in finding all the little notes left in the margins.

"Silly me. I meant. Please tell me that this is the last any of us will hear of it."

"Hell No. I've only got more ideas now!" she had a look in her eyes that the entire group knew to tread very carefully around.

* * *

**So that was not how I thought dom-Izaya would react... Now that I think about it though... **


	5. The Other Other Shizaya: Girl Troubles

They were the ones who could never truly join the crowd. They were too far to the extremes. They knew too much, and it showed in their bright, bored eyes, so people any less extreme would leave eventually, out of fright or confusion. So they had to react to each other the only way they knew how: by clashing and watching what type of sparks were born.

After all, no one really knows what they are doing in High School.

So two dangerous boys lay on the floor of an apartment, talking about girl trouble.

Well… one boy was talking about girl trouble.

The other was texting people at random. Boredom weighing him down like a lead sheet. Occasionally he'd offer an "mhmm," or "Yeah that sucks" but his heart wasn't in it. He'd heard it all before. Would hear it all again.

He froze as a thought struck him. The other boy didn't notice, as his beloved "Doesn't even notice [him] as potentially more than a roommate…" and the thought was horrid enough to hold him enraptured by it.

"Hey, Shinra…" the bored boy drawled, brightening eyes wandering, and a grin widening as a translucent layer of vision filled with images "Have you tried making her jealous?"

"I don't want to manipulate her!"

"Then why are you asking me for help?" the boy slunk closer to his only friend who would gracefully accept that title if pressed. "Am I really a last resort? Called on because she doesn't notice you, and Shizu-chan wouldn't put up with you?" He looked into eyes which were not usually this vague, and distant, willing them to focus on his. Very quietly he said "Or do you want me to help?"

Shinra looked away, unable to face the sharp redness of those eyes. "Izaya… if you're suggesting I go find some other girl and … just to make Celty recognize me as a sexual being…"

Izaya whispered into his friend's ear "Who said anything about girls?" He brushed Shinra's hair away from his eyes. "What you need is someone who can make you scream, doesn't mind being walked in on, and who is okay with this being a game."

"B-but where would you find someone like that?" Shinra stuttered and blushed fiercely, which, knowing that would only encourage the boy who loomed over him, merely served to compound his embarrassment, and deepen the blush. Damn bodies, you could understand every intricate piece of them and still not be able to control your own.

"Oh, I think I know someone just right for the job." Izaya's voice was breathy, and his red eyes bright. "You know, you are far too cute when you're frightened, Shin-chan!"

"You're a pervert, Iza…"

"I'm in good company, Shin-chan" Izaya whispered, trailing fingers to play with the buttons of his friend's shirt "But just think, if this is how you react to my words, and my closeness, think how easy it will be for us to convince her. All you'd have to do is hand over control. I'd take care of everything else."

"You're a… I'm not… well… I think I'm… Are you…"

"I am extremely attractive, is what I am… and you are attracted to talent."

"… or maybe I have a thing for monsters…" Shinra muttered.

Izaya laughed his high honest laugh, the one which said that he had known, but was happy that someone else had said it "maybe that too…" he rolled onto his back, leaving Shinra where his rampant blush attempted to make him burn a Shinra shaped hole into the tatami mat. Izaya, satisfied with the reaction he'd gotten, put his hands under his head and said in a sing-song voice "Anyways, that's how I would go about it."

After ten minutes of embarrassed/satisfied silence, there came the sounds of someone trying to get into the apartment. This someone had a key, and felt sure enough that she should be here that she made quite a lot of unintentional noise.

Shinra seemed to panic, and after a little gasp of "well now or never" from the aspiring doctor, Izaya felt a presence over him, and lips meeting his confident smile, which grew before getting the message, and fighting back. His fingers tangled in the other boy's hair.

A well placed knee knocked the nervous boy off his balance, and they rolled over together. "I thought we agreed that all you have to do is let me play with you?" Izaya breathed into his friend's neck.

Their wrestling had drawn the attention it had intended to. Shinra pulled the other's head into his neck, so that vision was completely obscured. He tried to speak despite the interruptions that came from Izaya's opportunistic tongue tasting his neck, and the way he could feel the badly restrained laughter distort Izaya's chest. "Welcome back, oh, there's no trouble! Izaya-kun was just going to help me study for an anatomy test" he said, by way of excusing himself.

Izaya laughed, "So you don't have to worry about him, ne! He's in good hands!" he managed to say before a hand was clamped over his mouth. The door was hesitantly slid back into place and Shinra let go. "You are far too frightened of me seeing her" he cocked an eyebrow "What do you think I'm going to do? Steal her? Corrupt her?" he whispered, slowly unbuttoning Shinra's shirt.

"Something like that" Shinra said, blushing intensely, and looking away.

"That's adorable. You don't need to worry. She's not my type."

"Y-you've never seen her.…"

"I don't need to. She left. That's all I need to know."

"What do you mean by… what's with that expression?" Izaya looked like he was sizing his friend up.

"How thick are your walls?"

"What?!"

"You want this to work, right? You need to be heard. We can achieve that one of two ways."

"T-two…"

"Yeah" Izaya was deadly serious but his lopsided frown betrayed his amusement. "We can just run with it, and let our hormones and imaginations take control, or we can make all the requisite sounds to make her think we're being hormonal teenagers, while sitting several feet from each other."

There was silence.

Then Shinra broke it "What?"

"you want me to go into more detail?"

"No… who are you and what have you done with Orihara Izaya, who always gets what he wants by any means necessary?"

Izaya shrugged and lay beside Shinra, laying his head on his friend's chest. "I have priorities. Who says that what I want is so easy?"

"Err…"

"What I want from you, I can't manipulate out of you."

"Now that's hard to believe…"

"What I want from you… is a friend… one who isn't trying to kill me." Izaya shut his eyes. "I've given you so many reasons to hate me so far, and you haven't grabbed hold of them. So whatever you choose here, I will not let you have the option of hating me for it."

"You make it sound like I didn't just make my choice clear?"

"Ha, you didn't. You're a fool if you think I'd take a panic reaction seriously. Your heart only just stopped trying to escape now." Izaya propped himself up again and gave a sweet, borderline terrifying smile. "If you're going to put yourself at my mercy, you have to know what you're agreeing to, and I need to know the rules of the game."

"R-Rules"

"Oh yes. For example, I'm pretty sure that you want your first time with her to be a new experience. So rule number one: I can't do anything to you that she could, or would, do without requiring some highly embarrassing conversations first."

"E-embarrassing…"

"Which begs the question, you were the one who kissed me. Do you want me to kiss you? Now that that first is out of the way?"

"Uhhh…"

Izaya's eyes narrowed, and he licked his lips slowly "I can't hear you. I need to know just where I can put my hands, where I can put my lips." He whispered "After all, if I trespassed on one of your fantasies, you might forget whose name you're supposed to be screaming. That would ruin the effect."

Shinra swallowed nervously "l-lips can go anywhere…" he stammered.

"aaaaaaanywhere? That's quite a dangerous request."

"h-hands… hands aren't part of my f-fantasies…"

"Oh? So you don't think much about being taken? Having fingers run across your skin? Tangle in your hair? Scratch you till blood stains the floor?"

"Izaya! What sort of…"

"See, You don't want me to let my fantasies loose on you. There's very few people who can handle me." Izaya chuckled, "Tell me what you want, Shin-chan."

"I… I want you to k-kiss me… and leave marks on me… b-but no blood…you made it sound like you'd vivisect me…"

"okay, so no vivisecting." Izaya laughed. Running a finger down his friend's neck, chest, stomach, and dangerously close to the groin. "Do you want me to touch you here? If lips can go anywhere is this part of that? Do you want me inside you, taking you to the peak of pleasure available for men to experience?"

Shinra could barely breathe under the husky suggestions and intent eyes. He tried to nod, and his head felt like it was wobbling out of control.

A smirk, far too close to be ignored, drank in his discomfort "I can't hear you." It breathed.

"y-Yes… yes I want all of that…" Shinra shouted, because it was that or nothing. "just stop teasing me!"

"You think my promises are teasing?" he purred "Shin-chan, you haven't even seen me try." He backed away from the flushed and dishevelled Shinra, stood up. "So, with the kind of expectations you have, you would keep a stock of condoms. Where?"

"Whaa…"

"Condoms. If we're going to do this we're going to do it right."

"err… first aid kit… third cupboard from the left." Izaya searched through, found a couple and threw them to the ground near Shinra. He soon followed them, falling to his knees in front of his friend. Reaching out a hand and pulling the boy upright.

"Be patient. I have plans for you. First, I want you to strip me, slowly." Izaya spread his arms invitingly, but the hungry look in his, almost demonic, eyes, and the way he licked and bit his lip suggested it was a trap.

Shinra's hand came up to his own chest, in a feeble attempt to keep his heart from beating so painfully. Flushed, and still more embarrassed at his own reaction to his friend's shameless glare, he inched closer to Izaya. Keeping as much distance as possible, he held a pinch of Izaya's tight shirt in each hand, and tried to pull it away and over Izaya's head. He could see the silent laughter shake Izaya's chest, and felt the cool grip surround and guide his hands open.

One of Izaya's hands, over Shinra's gently pushed up at Izaya's shirt, while the open palm was made to feel and glide over every inch of skin and muscle along the meandering path. The other hand, with a finger under Shinra's chin, forced eye contact. Izaya leaned in closer, and Shinra, needing to look anywhere but at those calm eyes, saw the blushing. Revelling in newfound power, has never stopped someone from being a bundle of nerves.

Shinra's hands had gotten the message, and Izaya was soon freed of his overly tight shirt. The pause that followed stoked some curiosity in Izaya "Really, Shinra, anyone would think you'd never seen my skin before? You've patched up far more intimate parts of me."

There was a gulp "There was never this…"

"Anticipation?"

"Yeah…" Shinra watched his words run dry as Izaya started work on undressing him. Starting with the buttons that he'd not managed before, moving down to pants. The fingers that were practically gliding across his skin left something like a trail of sparks lingering in their wake.

"Anticipating what? Pray tell?" he said playfully. "Is Shin-chan distracted from me by his imagination?" he went through the awkward motions of removing his overly tight pants while the other couldn't see through his own embarrassed fantasies.

"What?! Er…"

"What is the fantasy Izaya doing to poor little Shin-chan" he tore open a condom which he held with involuntary expressions of disgust.

"There's no… I mean… I'm not…"

"Oh Shin-chan, You know how I am with competition." He quietly snapped his fingers as he remembered his missed step.

"Comp…" Shinra was silenced by two fingers pressed to his lips, slowly, carefully trying to claw their way into his mouth.

"I have to make you feel better than you even imagine me capable of…" Izaya said, barely above a breathy whisper, as he pushed Shinra onto his back.

Time passed in silence, quickly broken.

One whispered, the other screamed.

"…louder, no one would think I'm doing a good job if they heard you…"

"AHH… so that's where that is… Oh noo-oohh GOD!"

"God? I think I like that nickname. Again!"

"Izaya!"

Shinra caught his breath eventually "…that was… different…"

"Tell me about it" panted Izaya. "Fun though… I'll be sad if this works too quickly and I never get to see you like this again"

The blood that had been settling down in Shinra's tired veins immediately rushed to his face "I-Izaya! You- you don't need to be quite so open all the time…"

"Aww, but you're adorable when you're being pursued." The one eye not obscured by his splayed arm had a dangerous gleam. "and if I can make you react like that now, imagine what I'd be able to do with some practice"

"You mean that was… You haven't… You were a"

"Not~ Anymore~" Izaya very nearly sang in childish glee.

* * *

This story was written in a different hand, the author seemed prone to fits of excitement during which the careful rounded script of the philosophical discussions, and descriptions, would turn into spikey handwriting and rushed action scenes. Spikey writing for Izaya's lines,

Underneath it was written "You're not the only one, Writer-chan"

"See" Said Erika, pointing at the page, "That wasn't me, It was written sometime while the book was circulating."

Her drinking buddy held his head in his hands "That never happened… Why would anyone think that…"

"But who would, Who do you think would be able to contemplate that?"

"Without their brain cells collapsing in on themselves and atrophying, you mean?" Said a mortified Shinra.

"Well… I wouldn't put it like that…"

* * *

**A/N: I was not expecting this pairing to work in any way... but It was sort of spawned by the thought "Both Shizaya and Shikizaya are just accepted as canon in a lot of Fanfic... what is it with Izaya and Shi names? So I had to write the Other Other Shizaya... which I acknowledge is more an Izara.**

**Plus Shinra likes to play matchmaker for Shizaya so why not give him some reasons to :P**

**Sorry Celty...**


End file.
